The Godzilla Chronicles part 4
by Mecha74
Summary: The GC p4:Small Monster In A Small Town. The king of the monsters vs. the boy of steel! Takes place during season 3 of Smallville.


THE GODZILLA CHRONICLES PART 4

SMALL MONSTER IN A SMALL TOWN

Location: The restaurant Cafe Larue in downtown Metropolis.

Time: 6:21 P.M.

Lionel Luthor sits quietly and patiently at a table awaiting a guest, or to more appropriately put it a business colleague with whom he has some very important business to discuss this particular evening. As he enters the restaurant Lionel stands up to greet him.

"Mr. Sakamoto." Lionel says as he shakes the man's hand.

"Pleasure to be doing business with you again Mr. Luthor."

"Ah but the pleasure is all mine Mr. Sakamoto, especially considering the valuable package you have brought me this evening." Luthor states looking down at a tiny black case that the Japanese man is holding in his right hand as they both take their seats.

"So, how was your flight?" Lionel goes on.

"It was fine, I trust all the proper paperwork is in order." Mr. Sakamoto implies looking down at the little black case and then back up at Lionel.

"Absolutely my old friend, so how is life at the Tokyo, Japan branch of Wolfram and Hart treating you?"

"Quite well thank you, honestly Lionel you should join us. Your talents are far better suited to our company rather than dealing with the petty issues of mere mortals."

"Thank you Sakamoto-san but I guess I'm just a people person, what can I say."

"This is a dangerous game you're playing Lionel. Many have already tried what you are contemplating and the results have always been the same." Mr. Sakamoto says as he slowly slides the case across the table to Lionel.

"True, but the difference between me and them is that I will not fail."

"A bold statement Lionel, but then again you always were a risk taker, albeit a little reckless."

"You don't attain anything in life by playing it safe my friend, you of all people should understand that very well."

A sly smirk is the only response that Lionel gets after his last statement.

"So, was it difficult to procure?" Lionel asks.

"Somewhat, it took allot of dark magic to create this. Something that can slow the target down as well as counteract the white magic within. But we pulled it off nonetheless. Besides after the incident in Salt Lake City the Senior Partners have a score to settle."

"Excellent, my business dealings with you have always ran smoothly." Lionel admits.

"When you deal with Wolfram and Hart you deal with the best."

"Indeed, I wish my other business affairs and associations ran as smoothly as this." Lionel says with a somewhat aggravated tone to his voice.

"All the more reason for you to join us Lionel. Honestly my old friend when are you going to join the big leagues?"

Mr. Sakamoto's last comment takes Lionel somewhat aback as is evident by the expression upon his face, which puts a gratifying grin on Sakamoto.

"Why Sakamoto, are you implying that you are superior to me. That was rather brazen." Lionel says with a pleasant smile.

"It is not you I am insulting my old friend. Merely the people that you do business with...aside from myself of course.

"Of course." Lionel says with a chuckle.

"But back to the matter at hand, are you sure that you want to go through with this on your own. We have unique resources that could be used to assist you in this endeavor."

"I am sure Sakamoto-san."

"By the way Lionel, you never did tell me exactly why you were doing this, I don't suppose you would care to enlighten me would you?"

"My reasons are my own Sakamoto, let's just leave it at that shall we?"

Just then...

"Good evening gentlemen are you ready to place your order?" A waiter asks suddenly appearing next to them.

"Ah, yes. Incidentally Sakamoto-san try the filet mignon it is excellent. That and I know of your fondness for American red meat." Lionel suggests eliciting a smile from his colleague as they both open their menus.

One week later...

Smallville, Kansas...

Its early morning as Lana Lang drives down a country road not too far from her home as she heads in for another busy day at the Talon, for however long it lasted anyway. True it still bothered her, she had grown quite attached to the place as did many of her friends. But she had made a decision, as much as she loved Smallville and the people in it, she had decided that she wanted to do something with her life. And selling the Talon seemed to be the only way to accomplish her goal, in Paris she hoped she would become the person she was meant to be instead of just wondering what if. And then there was Clark, to say that their history had been rocky would be an understatement. They had tried to make it work between them but terrible things just kept happening that would always screw it up. She would be kidding herself if she thought that wasn't a part of the reason she was leaving, part of her still loved Clark very deeply, but she wanted some stability in her life. As much as she loved Clark something inside her just told her that was something he just could not give her. If Lana had not been lost in thought as she drove down the road she might have been just a little more alert and been able to slam on her brakes in time before suddenly hitting a large object in the middle of the road as she came over a hill!

WHAM!

Her car comes to a dead stop with the back end flipping up abruptly but not going far enough to flip the car over on its top as gravity takes back over with the back end of the vehicle bouncing on the pavement as it comes back down. Luckily she had been wearing her seat belt and her airbag did engage! She is dazed but still conscious as she tries to clear the cobwebs and checks herself over for any injuries. What in the hell did she hit? Lana couldn't see past her airbag so she unbuckles her seat belt and steps out of the car, other than feeling a little dizzy and some possible bruising she seems none the worse for wear. But what she sees when she steps out of her car almost gives her a heart attack. Godzilla looks at Lana Lang with a somewhat bemused expression and then back down at the front of the smashed in car, it wasn't the first time that Godzilla had been hit by a vehicle since being shrunk down but it was always annoying nonetheless.

"Oh my God." Lana mummers to herself.

Godzilla looks back down at the car and then back to Lana again before uttering what sounded like an aggravated grunt as he turns and begins to walk away. But just then Godzilla hears something, it sounds like another vehicle approaching so he lumbers off the road towards a cornfield to conceal himself. No need to draw any more attention to himself than he already has. Suddenly coming into view is a large black vehicle the likes of which Lana has never seen before, roughly about the size of a semi. It screeches to a halt right in front of her as some men in bizarre looking jumpsuits with some even more bizarre looking instruments start pouring out of the back of the vehicle as a pair of big double doors open as well as two more men stepping out of the cab of the personnel carrier who begin to approach Lana.

"Sir, we have a civilian present what are your orders?" One of them asks on a two-way radio.

"... capture the civilian and bring whoever it is in."

"Yes sir."

What ever they all were carrying they rush up and point their instruments directly at Godzilla who turns around to regard them for a moment.

"Fire!" One of them yells as the men fire what appear to be some kind of darts out of their armaments and into Godzilla!

Godzilla is a little surprised that the darts actually penetrate and stick to him, normally that would never happen especially considering that his hide is practically invulnerable! But what Godzilla does not know is that the syringes are diamond tipped and razor-sharp. Despite this though as expected Godzilla's regenerative powers kick in closing the wounds almost instantly and pushing the darts out of his body in only a matter of seconds. But during the few seconds that they were actually attached to him some kind of toxin had been injected into his body, he could feel it and he suddenly felt very strange.

"It didn't drop him!" One of the men yells out.

"Reload and hit him again!" Bellows another.

"What is going on here?" Lana exclaims completely confused as to what is transpiring.

The men reload and fire once more sending another round of darts into Godzilla once again. Godzilla realizes that they're pumping something into him with the darts and he doesn't like the way it's making him feel as he advances towards the men with a snarl! Godzilla reaches the first couple of men in just a few seconds and throws them aside, he usually took care to not go out of his way to attack or harm humans but roughing these men up seemed acceptable since they attacked him first. A halfhearted slap sends one of them crashing through the front windshield of the personnel carrier, even when trying to be careful there were times when Godzilla did not know his own strength! The other men still out of reach continue reloading and firing again and again as Godzilla begins to make his way through the rest of them. The two men who approach Lana abruptly grab her and drag her off to the back of the personnel carrier as she kicks and yells in protest as to what exactly they're doing with her.

As Godzilla reaches the last one the toxin in his body finally begins to take full effect, he did not understand why his regenerative abilities were not counteracting it. There had been attempts in the past to tranquilize him but they had never been successful, so the question is what was being used on him now? What Godzilla didn't know was that the toxin was as much magical as it was biological. It had been manufactured at the labs of Wolfram and Hart! The dark magic infecting him was inhibiting his regenerative powers and shutting down his nervous system! As he picks the last man up off the ground by his head he suddenly feels very disoriented and eventually he drops the man back down. Godzilla begins to stagger around suddenly losing his equilibrium and his senses it seems! Just then the two men that had restrained Lana stepout from the back of the personnel carrier as they unload on Godzilla with even more of the darts to make sure that he is subdued! Godzilla was fading fast he felt as if he was going to pass out, the thought crossed his mind to use a nuclear pulse on his assailants but there was a chance that it would kill the girl. After a few more moments Godzilla loses consciousness.

Twenty-four hours later...

Smallville high school...

"Anything yet Chloe?" Clark asks as he walks into the workroom of Smallville high where the school newspaper the Torch is published.

"I'm afraid not Clark." Chloe tells him.

"An all points bulletin has been posted and a missing persons report filed but nothing has happened yet, it's as if she has completely vanished! Man, this is bogus!" Pete adds in a frustrated tone.

Clark had been all over Smallville trying to find Lana with no success, to say he was worried sick would be an understatement.

"What's this?" Says Chloe aloud.

"What?" Clark asks.

"Something about a strange animal being sighted not too far from Lana's house?" Chloe goes on.

"Huh?" Pete chimes in.

"Says here that it was described by an eye witness as some kind of weird looking dinosaur around eight feet tall." Clark reads looking over Chloe's shoulder.

"A dinosaur? You can't be serious. No wait, forget I even said anything. I don't know why I keep forgetting that we all live in the weirdest little town on the face of the planet." Pete says sarcastically.

"Does it have anything to do with Lana's disappearance you think?" Chloe wonders.

"I don't know, but it does seem like a somewhat strange coincidence." Clark says.

"You don't think she was kidnapped by anybody do you?" Pete goes on.

"No, anyone who has ever had a reason to mess with Lana is either dead or institutionalized. Have their been any escapes from the institution recently?" Inquires Clark.

"Already thought about that, they're all present and accounted for." She relents.

"You're thinking this has something to do with the dinosaur don't you?" Pete suspects.

"Well, in Smallville I've learned not to believe in mere coincidences. I'm heading back out, Chloe keep looking don't stop until you find something, anything." Clark tells them as he turns to leave.

"You got it." Pete proclaims as Chloe nods in agreement.

"... where could she be?" Clark says more to himself than anyone else.

Meanwhile in a laboratory just outside of Smallville...

"Everything is going as according to plan Mr. Luthor, as you can see we have Godzilla subdued and began running tests on his physiology and biology hours ago." A doctor says to Lionel who is standing next to him.

"Excellent! I want nonstop work on this, constant shifts around the clock until the answer is found! Do I make myself clear."

"Yes Mr. Luthor."

"And what about Lana Lang?"

"We still have her in custody Sir as per your orders."

"Good, is there anything else that you'll need doctor Windstrom?"

"No Sir. Other than asking if you're sure he wont wake up? This creature's regenerative abilities almost make him immortal. How did you manage to subdue him like this?"

"An old colleague from Japan took care of everything for me doctor and with that let us drop this subject shall we?" Lionel suggests as he looks through an observation window at Godzilla's motionless body.

"But how? This shouldn't even be possi-"

"Did you not hear me the first time Dr. Windstrom!" Lionel says cutting him off.

"Ye-Yes, I see. And what of the young girl you had the men bring in? She tested negative for radioactive contamination hours ago why is she still being held here?"

"Doctor I can assume you are familiar with the phrase killing two birds with one stone, are you not?"

"Yes."

"I was hoping with enough prodding she could answer a few questions about a certain farm boy that I know. This is a perfect opportunity to get answers without anyone knowing that I am even involved. The decontamination story simply provided a perfect excuse."

And aside from that in his quest to cure his own terminal cancer Lionel had wondered that if he could not receive the answers he seeked from the caves that perhaps something could be found in Godzilla's regenerative DNA that could help him, at this point he was desperate and no risk was too great as far as he was concerned.

Just then.

"Mr. Luthor Sir, your son has entered the complex." A voice says over a radio headset that Lionel is wearing.

"What?" Lionel replies.

"Just what in the hell do you think you're doing father?" Lex stammers in an angry tone as he comes into the lab.

"You know son, you should really learn to quit barging in on my operations like this and as to your comments what exactly are you talking about?" Lionel replies as he turns around to greet his son.

"I know that your men practically abducted Lana Lang for one thing, and I also happen to know what you have confined down here in this secret lab! And may I add I'm not too damn pleased with either scenario!"

"And just how did you find all of this out, if you don't mind my asking?"

"I have my sources."

"Ah yes, I see. Uh, don't you think you're taking this rather personally son."

"You're damn right I am! Lana Lang isn't just a business associate she also happens to be my friend, and I do not appreciate how she has been treated!"

"Lex, Lex, Lex, you always did have a habit of becoming a little too personally attached to your help."

"Oh, this coming from the man who tried to woo Martha Kent when she was in your employ just a short time ago. Spare me dad."

"So what exactly do you intend to do?"

"Make things very difficult, and very public for you and you're little operation down here unless you release Lana Lang into my custody right here right now."

"What? Nothing to say about Godzilla?"

"You shouldn't play with fire dad you're liable to get burned. And when dealing with Godzilla being burned is never a good thing."

"I know the risks son, and I'm willing to take them. And as for Lana Lang we need to be sure that she has not been exposed to any radioactivity from being around Godzilla before we can release her. When my men captured the beast they were wearing protective suits but she was not. It is a simple matter Lex, maybe you should try calming down a little."

Unfortunately that statement was pretty much a boldfaced lie, the scientific team had discovered early on that this Godzilla in his shrunken form projects almost no radioactivity of any kind not really making it harmful for anyone to be around him. But Lionel figures what everyone else doesn't know won't hurt them, while at the same time it will serve his purposes nicely.

"You've had plenty of time to decontaminate her if that is what you're actually doing. Unless of course you've been too busy playing around with your newest acquisition to honestly give damn about a person's life not that I would ever expect you to, that would be giving you way too much credit. Or maybe you're just worried that Lana saw some things you didn't want her to see, which kind of makes me wonder what exactly you intended to do with her?" Lex asks in a very accusatory manner.

"Don't be ridiculous Lex you know I would never intentionally try to hurt any of your friends."

"Oh, you mean like you did with Clark when you made your little deal with Dr. Garner, and just what do you want with Godzilla anyway?"

"That is none of your concern Lex."

"Oh really."

"And as for Ms. Lang I'm filing the papers for her release as we speak, and I was just preparing to send my chief of security to get her and escort her from the premises."

"That's good dad, see that you do that." Lex proclaims getting right in his father's face.

An intense stare down takes place between father and son that lasts a few seconds until while still staring directly into his son's eyes Lionel gives a slight hand gesture signaling his chief of security to go get Lana. He would rather have had a chance to have his men speak with Lana first before letting her go, but Lionel decides that discretion is the better part of valor and there was no need for anyone to be given a reason to suspect his real motives. Part of that had already been jeopardized by Lex discovering him here seeing how he was hoping no one would be able to connect him to this operation at all. Better safe than sorry he decides...for now.

Back in the lab...

"Oh my God! He's waking up!" One of the lab technicians says alarmingly as Godzilla whose eyes had suddenly snapped open a few moments ago rises to a vertical position.

"What? This is impossible! A few moments ago our scans said he was in a coma!"

And indeed Godzilla was but the white magic dwelling inside of him counteracted the toxin like an anti-virus and now he was immune! Godzilla quickly surveys his surroundings and realizes he is not where he was before. He then takes notice of himself as several different wires and electrodes of every imaginable kind are attached to his body, needless to say...he is not amused. Growing angry Godzilla sends a massive power surge from his body into the wires that are attached to him as his dorsal plates light up for a few brief moments. But even that brief surge causes different kinds of medical equipment and the lab's computer banks to practically explode! Alarms begin to sound throughout the facility as the sprinkler system engages.

"What's going on dad?" Lex asks as he, his father, and everyone else present suddenly hears the alarms.

As chaos ensues Lionel tries desperately to hear a message being sent to him through his headset.

"What? What was that doctor, you're breaking up I can barely hear you!"

"I said Godzilla is free! He has awakened and has broken out of his containment cell, he's running loose in the plant!"

"What?" Lionel explodes but his ranting is cut short as the entire building is suddenly rocked by an explosion!

Back in the lab Godzilla has set the entire room ablaze with one shot of his nuclear breath. The remaining lab workers flee for their lives as another containment team appears to attempt to subdue Godzilla once more, but this time he doesn't plan on giving them a chance! One nuclear pulse later the containment team is sent flying in all directions and the fire in the room is intensified! Realizing his plans have failed Lionel escorted by security makes a beeline for the nearest exit immediately all the while cursing under his own breath.

"Dad where are you going, what about Lana, where is she?" Lex bellows chasing after Lionel.

Lionel stops for a moment as he considers this and gets in touch with the security chief on his headset.

"Rollins? I assume you're hearing the alarms as we are."

"Yes sir, I do."

"When you get to Ms. Lang find the nearest emergency exit and evacuate immediately is that understood?"

"Yes sir, in fact I'm just passing the lab now! There's a lot of fire inside I can't really tell what's-KABOOM!

Suddenly and abruptly the signal goes dead on Lionel's headset.

"Rollins? Rollins are you there? Come in!" Lionel stammers into the microphone but there is no response on the other end.

Unbeknownst to them another massive explosion had taken place in the lab belching a firestorm out of the doorway incinerating Rollins almost instantly!

"What happened? Dad?" Lex implores.

Just then another communication comes through on Lionel's headset, this time from a different member of the security staff.

"Sir, Rollins is dead and the hallway leading to the civilian's room is now blocked by fire, we can't get through!"

"What? Put the fire out and get to her, that's an order!"

"It's no good sir! The fires that started in the lab are chemical related, regular extinguishing agents of any kind are having no effect! We can't reach her sir she's done for!"

After moments of long hesitation Lionel makes a difficult decision.

"All right... I understand. Get everyone else out that you can and evacuate immediately, over and out."

"What? You can't just leave her down there!"

"I'm sorry son but she's as good as dead, as well as everyone else down in the lab." Lionel says coldly as he continues walking without even looking back at Lex.

"You sanctimonious b*****d! This is your fault! You brought that g******ed monster here, the blood of these people is on your hands! Are you listening to me!" Lex roars as Lionel continues walking without even looking back!

Lex quickly runs up to one of the security personnel grabbing them by their neck collar.

"Lana Lang where is she being kept?"

"I don't know?" Says the terrified security guard.

"Tell me now!"

"I told you! I don't know!" The guard shrieks as other security personnel approach Lex from his right.

"What's going on!" Lex yells as they suddenly grab hold of him.

"We can't have you running off getting yourself killed now can we Lex, you are after all my only heir." Lionel says looking back signaling for security to bring him along as he kicks and struggles to get free!

"You can't do this father! You can't let her die like this damn it!" Lex screams as he is drug away towards the exit with everyone else!

As the fire spreads there is a very real possibility that the place will go up in a massive fireball at any given moment. Lana meanwhile can hear the alarms as well and knows there is something wrong, she walks up to her door and carefully touches it realizing that it is scalding hot!

"My God, a fire!" Lana blurts out trying hard not to panic even though there were no windows in the room and no other way out!

She starts screaming for help hoping that someone will hear her, it is the only chance she has now and she knows it! And hear her someone does as the seemingly impregnable door is suddenly ripped off its hinges and thrown aside! Lana dives for the farthest corner of the room as flames erupt through the doorway. But something or more precisely someone blocks the opening not allowing anymore fire to get inside. Lana looks up to see Godzilla standing before her, he had lodged himself in the doorway to stop the fire from getting in. To say that she was utterly terrified would be an understatement as Godzilla stares down at her the dorsal plates on his back begin to glow, Lana closes her eyes tightly preparing for the worst.

It is then that Godzilla abruptly strides over and grabs hold of Lana causing her to start screaming all over again. Muffling her screams he holds Lana tight against himself while his massive arms shield the top half of her body as his breath blasts a hole through the wall leading outside. He then releases her aside from a firm grip on her right hand as she realizes when she tries to run and doesn't get far, but then she sees the massive hole in the wall leading outside. Godzilla then strides out bringing her along with him, Lana's feet shuffle as she is not sure whether to follow him out or try to get away from him. But after only getting a few feet outside of the building the entire place goes up in a massive explosion! Lana suddenly feels herself being jerked around in front of Godzilla again as he shields her with his massive girth as a firestorm erupts behind them! A few moments later all is quiet and out of the smoke walks Godzilla with Lana in his arms, she has survived the blast! As Godzilla continues walking Lana looks up at the monster disbelievingly.

"You...y-you saved me." She manages to say shortly before passing out.

After putting a little more distance between themselves and what remained of the lab Godzilla gently places Lana down on the ground. Unfortunately it is at about this time that Clark arrives on the scene having heard the screams and explosions from miles away with his super hearing. And just in time to see the smoking crater where it once was and Godzilla placing what appeared to be a lifeless Lana down on the ground! Now Clark usually didn't jump to conclusions, and he was also usually pretty levelheaded. But seeing what he has just seen causes his anger to get the better of him! Godzilla in the meantime had just put Lana down and taken a couple of steps back when Clark suddenly slams into him with the force of a freight train sending him flying backwards smashing through several trees and flip-flopping down onto the ground off in the distance! Clark then quickly turns his attention to Lana who he rushes over to in an instant, checking to see if she is still alive. Much to his relief there is a pulse and she seems fine other than being a little roughed up from the looks of her. But Clark is so busy counting his lucky stars that Lana is all right that he doesn't notice a massive figure slowly rising directly behind him!

WHAM!

Godzilla's tail slams into Clark hard and the first thing Clark hits is the nearest tree headfirst with jarring impact! Getting back up Clark sees that the creature has quickly recovered and is now standing next to Lana's body. Upon closer observation he realizes that this may be the animal that Chloe had mentioned earlier, it appears that his hunch was right. Using his superspeed Clark flies toward Godzilla once again, he had to get that thing away from Lana before it did whatever it was planning to do to her! Clark slams into Godzilla again but this time the kaiju King was expecting it and had firmly planted his feet, the impact nearly topples Godzilla over but he regains his footing and then gives Clark a solid punch to the gut sending him flying backwards again. As Clark gets back up once more he sees that Godzilla is advancing on him. Clark races around behind Godzilla and grabs hold of his tail as he swings Godzilla around and around until he decides to let him go.

Godzilla hits hard but springs back up very quickly as Clark attacks again letting Godzilla have it with a series of punches at blinding speed rocking the monster back and forth and eventually knocking him back down yet one more time. Godzilla lunges for Clark but his superspeed makes it impossible to even get close to grabbing him. Eventually Godzilla loses sight of Clark altogether and starts looking around to see where he went, meanwhile Clark is nearby and decides to use his heat vision on a very large tree near where Godzilla is standing. Focusing intently and being as quiet as he possibly can Clark hits the tree at just the right angle causing it to topple over and fall directly toward Godzilla who sees it coming at the last possible second. But Godzilla makes no conscious effort to move as the tree falls and smashes in two right overtop of him! Godzilla looks down at the remains of the tree lying around him and then looks directly at where Clark is hiding.

"Oh yeah, that was really effective." Clark says to himself sarcastically.

As for Godzilla he did not know what to make of this new intruder but it was obvious that it was far more than just human which meant he certainly had no qualms about using his full power against it. Godzilla merely waits for Clark to attack again which he does as he tries to rush Godzilla from behind. When Clark is right on top of him Godzilla unleashes a nuclear pulse sending him shooting straight backwards, this time it's Clark who gets to take out a couple of trees! Clark gets back up trying to shake off the cobwebs he can't recall any point in his life where he has ever been hit like that by anything before! But his moment of retrospect nearly costs him as he looks up just in time to see Godzilla utilizing his radioactive breath which Clark barely manages to dodge in time as an entire swath of trees is completely obliterated in one shot!

Clark looks on in disbelief as invulnerable as he was he was very glad he didn't let that beam hit him. Clark rushes towards Godzilla once again who tries one more time to blast him with his breath but Clark jumps high dodging the attack and comes back down hard right on top of Godzilla. Once in a dominant position Clark begins to pound away with everything he has not letting up for a moment! Left, right, left, right, one punch after another slams into Godzilla's jaw again and again and again with enough force to shatter concrete! Clark finally thinks he's beginning to win when on one particular swing Godzilla catches his right fist in his left palm stopping it abruptly.

"What?" Clark says in surprise a split-second before Godzilla's right hand shoots forth clasping tightly around Clark's throat!

Clark's left hand grabs onto Godzilla's wrist trying to pull it loose from his neck as the monster King rises to a vertical position while still holding a firm grip on Clark who is now being held up all of the ground. Godzilla pulls Clark in close until he is face to face with him and then utters a low threatening snarl shortly before swinging Clark up and smashing him down face first into a massive rock jutting up out of the ground practically shattering it into gravel! As Clark tries to pull himself up off of the ground he doesn't notice Godzilla's dorsal plates lighting up one more time... this time Godzilla doesn't miss!

BOOM!-SMASH!

Clark digs himself out of a massive pile of practically shredded and splintered lumber, that blast was even worse than the nuclear pulse! As Godzilla lumbers toward him Clark realizes that he can't hold back and focuses his heat vision directly on Godzilla himself but realizes to his dismay that it doesn't seem to be having any effect!

SLAM!

Godzilla barrels into Clark hard and doesn't stop running until they hit something...like the side of a mountain!

SMASH!

Clark lies in a massive impression created in the rock face by the force of their impact. He lies completely motionless garnering the curiosity of Godzilla who steps in for a closer look.

KAPOW!

An incredible uppercut from Clark sends Godzilla spiraling up into the sky flying for what was probably a solid mile before landing with earthshaking force! Clark then uses his superspeed to rush back to where Godzilla landed. He realizes they're pretty much back where their fight initially started, he sees Lana lying nearby still unconscious and thankfully unharmed during the course of this fight. Clark zeros in on Godzilla quickly who turns around just in time to get slammed hard by part of a massive tree that Clark swings into his abdomen smashing it to splinters as Godzilla goes tumbling. But Godzilla conveniently falls on a massive boulder which he gets a firm grip on as Clark moves in again. Godzilla waits playing possum as Clark did earlier until he grabs hold of Godzilla's shoulder and attempts to jerk him back up off the ground. Clark manages to throw his arms up in front of him as Godzilla tries to smash him with the boulder which breaks into pieces when it makes contact with Clark's forearms!

Clark then gives Godzilla a boot to the stomach followed by a shoulder tackle which topples him over one more time as he catches him off-balance. But like before Godzilla is already back up and dusting himself off as his dorsal plates begin to glow yet one more time. As he unleashes another blast Clark uses his superspeed to dodge this time as Godzilla attempts to follow him with the beam absolutely laying waste to practically everything around them! But one particular shot takes out a tree that looks as if it is going to fall directly where Lana is lying! Godzilla's head snaps over in her direction as he breaks off the beam, Clark stops running to see what has distracted the kaiju King. When he sees what is about to happen he makes a mad dash toward her but amidst the falling debris from Godzilla's blast he accidentally trips which at high-speed means suddenly smashing face first into the ground and digging a furrow as he skids along through the soil!

With valuable seconds ticking by Clark quickly regains his balance fearing desperately that he won't make it to her in time! But when Clark looks up he sees that the tree has already been stopped. Godzilla is standing over Lana's body holding the fallen tree up with one hand, he then gives it a push sending it flying through the air as it lands a few hundred feet away. Clark cannot believe what he has just seen as Godzilla continues to stand over Lana's body hunkering down in a defensive position growling menacingly with a defiant glare directed at Clark. Again Clark is taken aback was this creature actually protecting Lana from him? And if he had hurt her or had been trying to hurt her why did he save her just now? Clark begins to wonder suddenly if all of this hasn't been just one big disastrous misunderstanding. It's at this time that Lana finally begins to regain consciousness.

"Wha-what's going on? Where am I?" She mummers placing a hand on her forehead as her eyes slowly flutter open.

"Lana? Are you okay?" Clark says as he begins to move toward them but Godzilla snarls once more his pupilless eyes glowing bright blue causing Clark to stop dead in his tracks.

Lana suddenly remembers what happened as she quickly surveys the situation.

"It, it's okay. He's a friend." She explains trying to get back up.

But she is still very disoriented and almost falls back down but Godzilla grabs her before that happens. Once back up she rushes toward Clark and they share an embrace, Godzilla meanwhile cocks his head sideways in a slightly confused fashion.

"Lana, what happened here?"

"Some weird guys in radiation suits that attacked Godzilla practically kidnapped me and brought me to this compound. But something went wrong, I'm not exactly sure what? But the entire place went up in flames somehow! I was locked in a room with no way out thinking I was going to be burned alive. But then Godzilla suddenly showed up and got me out, and when the building exploded he shielded me from the blast with his own body! I lost consciousness shortly after that. He saved my life." Lana says looking back at Godzilla with a smile.

Lana then takes notice of the devastation surrounding them that had been caused by the fight between Godzilla and Clark!

"My God. Did the explosion cause all of this?" She asks with a look of complete shock on her face.

"Um...uh, yeah. I suppose it did, I didn't get here until after the place had already went up."

Clark hated lying to Lana but he knew he had protect his secret at any cost even though it still didn't make him feel any better. While lost in thought Clark doesn't see Lana walk back over to Godzilla, but does when he hears her speak.

"Thank you." She says taking hold of Godzilla's right hand in both of hers as he looks down at her.

Clark suddenly felt very regretful of what had happened here, now realizing that this fight never had to happen in the first place. Godzilla nods in response to Lana. Just then though sirens can be heard coming from the distance, Clark, Lana, and Godzilla all look in the direction the sounds seem to be coming from. Having had about all the human and nonhuman contact that he could stand for one day Godzilla lets go of Lana's hands and begins to walk away planning to make himself scarce before more humans arrived on the scene. He stops to regard Clark for a moment staring at him intensely.

"No... hard feelings?" Clark says sincerely but awkwardly somewhat withering under the saurian's gaze.

Godzilla merely raises an eyebrow and snorts as he turns around and walks off into the forest as Clark scratches the back of his head in an embarrassed fashion.

"What was that all about?" Lana asks.

"I...kinda... tried to attack him when I first got here." Clark admits regrettably.

"You what?" Lana says trying to stifle a laugh.

"Well, when I first got here all I saw was a decimated lab and him standing over your body. I...kinda jumped to conclusions."

"You actually tried to fight Godzilla? He could've broken you in half! Why did you try to do?"

"Oh, not much. I punched him a couple of times...and maybe kicked him a little." Clark says forlornly realizing that he was coming as close as he possibly could to telling her the truth without actually telling her what happened.

"Well, I guess Godzilla isn't the only one I should give the nickname hero to." Lana says with a grin causing Clark to blush as he hangs his head.

"Are you ready to get out of here?" Clark asks.

"Definitely." Lana says as the two of them decide to follow Godzilla's example and leave the area before the authorities arrive.

"So that was Godzilla huh? Funny, I saw him as being a little taller." Clark jokes.

"I can't explain that but he does look somewhat similar to the pictures I've seen in history books. Only he looks bigger now, stronger." Lana states.

"Maybe he evolved or something?"

"Maybe. Even though he's supposed to be a good monster actually being in his presence was still very frightening at first."

"Until you realized he was trying to help you."

"That pretty much covers it."

"Sort of a contemporary beauty and the beast story?"

"Ha ha you very funny I kill you last." She replies as they both start laughing.

Later at the Kent farm...

"Well, that's one hell of a story son." Jonathan says.

"Definitely one for the grandkids." Martha adds.

"Yeah, I guess if I was looking for a real test of my powers and invulnerability I definitely got it today." Clark explains.

"What's wrong Clark?" Martha asks noticing him suddenly lost in thought.

"I was just thinking. If Lana could see past Godzilla's appearance and not be afraid of him, maybe just maybe-"

"Son I know where you're going with this, and I know it sounds logical. But you need to realize that the more people that know your secret the more in danger they are because they know it. Because we both know there are people out there who will do anything to discover or possess someone like you including hurting those that you care the most about. We've already been through that before son." Jonathan tells him.

"I know... but it doesn't hurt to dream does it?" Clark says in a defeated tone as Martha with a look of sympathy sits down next to him and puts her arms around him followed shortly by Jonathan who sits down on the other side of him.

"We know it's difficult son, we know how much you love Lana. And how it makes you feel to not be able to be with her. But however hard it gets no matter how lonely, just remember we are always here for you son to help you cope." Jonathan speaks.

"I know. I don't know what I would do without the two of you to help keep me going during times like this."

"And even if things never work out between you and Lana you can't give up hope that someday you'll meet someone that will accept you for who you are." Martha reassures him.

"I hope you're right mom. I really do." Clark says.

EPILOGUE

In a secluded farmhouse on the other side of Smallville.

"Derek? Derek are you in here?"

"Yes."

"You wanted to see me?"

"Is everything ready for tonight?"

"Yes."

"Excellent. Tonight we resurrect our lord, and receive the gift of immortality! And any who stand in our way...will die!"

THE END

Next chapter, Godzilla vs. Dracula, nuff said.


End file.
